


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by TheBardsCipher



Series: Team Blue Rose Stories [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Visions, Warlock Pacts, a vague understanding of archaeology, backstory for DND character, guess who forgot Latin existed and used Esperanto instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: Written for my DND Group's ao3 series. The DND campaign was set in Sonic's world during some of the games.How Tome accidentally made a Warlock Pact.
Series: Team Blue Rose Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878496
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Tome hummed as she sifted through the scrolls in front of her as she sat on the floor of the cave. She jotted a number down in her journal and turned to the other Mobian with her. “There's twenty scrolls here Aera. I'm not sure what's on them yet or in what languages, but I figured the number was most important,” she called out.

An Owl Mobian turned towards the Pallas Cat. Her blue and green scarves were a stark difference to Tome's field jacket and tactical pants. She walked over and crouched down next to Tome to view the scrolls. “As much as I would love to help with the languages, my hour is almost up and I have to get going. I'll send Josh in though. You think you'll be fine for ten to fifteen minutes?”

Tome nodded. “I should be. I'll get a head start on these scrolls.”

Aera nodded in response and then quickly left the cavern.

Tome turned back to the scrolls in front of her. She grabbed two and sighed as she looked over the marking on them. Unfortunately she didn't recognize the languages on them and couldn't even mark what language it was. Aera would have been much better at this job than she was.

As Tome unrolled the third a smile grew on Tome's face. Tome recognized some of the words on it. “Sweet! Let's see here...that's the word for Dark and that's the word for worship...I think. Maybe I'll understand more if I read it aloud...” Tome muttered to herself. She unraveled the scroll completely. “Sinjoro de la Mallumo. Al vi mi vokas. Min donas al vi mian animon pro potence. Malluma Gaia ligi kun mi.”

After the last word left Tome's mouth, a ringing sound erupted in Tome's ears. Tome let out a gasp, dropping the scroll, and covered her ears. Her eyes closed as she winced in pain. However, instead of black filling her vision, shades of magenta and purple floated around like mist. Tome felt her back erupt in pain, as if fire was crawling up it.

Tome opened her eyes, but instead of seeing the cave and the scrolls, the magenta and purple mist was present, though there was a blue mist joining in now. Tome glanced around, trying to figure out what was going on. What caught her attention were seven purple orbs floating towards her. Tome tried to step back, but found that she couldn't move.

The seven orbs stopped several feet away from her. They sat there for a few seconds before they sunk back into the ground. The blue mist disappearing with them.

Tome stood there shaking. The buzzing sound slowly formed words. First in a language Tome barely understood before warping into English. The words spoke of pacts, and powers, and deities buried deep within the world.

Slowly the buzzing died down and only then did Tome find the courage to speak. “Who are you?”

“Dark Gaia.”

Tome let out a gasp as her eyes flew open. Standing above her were four faces Tome recognized. A human man looking very startled, a blue Dog with a matching startled expression, a red Monkey with a look of concern, and a Tasmanian Tiger who looked stressed.

“Josh? What the heck happened?” Tome muttered.

The Tasmanian Tiger let out a shaky laugh. “I'd like to know that too Tome! Aera comes and gets me to start my shift and I come in here to find you passed out on the floor. I panicked and called for help. How long have you been in here?”

Tome squinted her eyes. “Not long?”

The human cleared his throat. “George, Rosie, help Tome out of the cave and make sure she gets some water and air...”

The dog, George, nodded his head. “Sure thing Rick!” He reached for one arm and Rosie, the monkey, reached for the other. They both helped Tome up to her feet and George offered Tome a smile. “You gave us all a fright. Wouldn't want our best researcher down!”

“Yeah! Who else am I supposed to talk myths with?” Rosie said as they helped Tome towards the exit of the cavern.

Tome rolled her eyes but offered the two a smile. “You two...didn't see any colored mist in there did you?” She asked.

Rosie and George exchanged glances. “You really must have hit your head hard...” Rosie said. “Come on, let's get going so we can get some ice on your head.”

“Think I could steal some ice? Its hot...” George said.

Tome laughed and followed along with them. It wasn't too long before they exited the cave. As they emerged from the cave, Tome looked up to see Aera running towards them.

“TOME OF SECRETS!” Aera exclaimed. She skid to a stop before she could crash into Tome. “You said you would be fine for fifteen minutes!”

Tome gave her a nervous smile. “I wasn't expecting to pass out due to reading a scroll?”

Aera hummed. “Odd, wonder if there's mold in there. That should be something we need to check out...”

George nodded. “I think that's what Josh and Rick are checking. I know Rick has a couple masks with him.

Rosie cleared her throat. “Anyways, Tome needs to get her head checked and she's not aloud to go back in until Tomorrow.”

Tome opened her mouth to object, but Rosie turned to her.

“I do not care what your argument for going back in is. You are going to sit out here and rest.”

Aera nodded her head. “Yeah, you look like you saw a ghost. You're shaking like a leaf too. Come on, you and I can play cards and maybe I can teach you more words!”

Tome hesitated but took Aera's hand. “Sure, why not.” She felt George and Rosie let go of her arms and let Aera pull her along to a giant canvas tent.

“Don't worry, we'll grab the ice pack!” Tome heard Rosie shout behind them.

“Thanks!” Aera shouted back.


	2. Chapter 2

After Aera had deemed Tome well enough to move around, Tome had left to change. She pulled on a light weight cotton shirt. Her back hurt, almost felt like it was burning, but she shrugged it off. If she did faint from the sitting position she was in, it would make sense that her back slammed against the ground hard.

Tome didn't want to sit around being useless and had convinced Rick to let her document the items they brought out of the cave so they could get an idea of what it was used for. So far they had found a lot of pottery, the twenty scrolls Tome had marked down earlier (though those had been left in the cave in a pot in fear that they would disintegrate upon removal), a few bowls, and a decent sized obsidian mirror.

Tome was jotting notes down in her journal, which Josh had brought back to her after his time in the cave was finished. She turned to glance at one of the bowls, when she caught sight of something in the obsidian mirror. Granted it wasn't as polished as it probably used to be, but what Tome saw made her breath catch.

Was her back glowing?

Tome hesitated but turned so her back was completely facing the mirror. She turned her head and sure enough, out of the corner of her eye she saw the faintest purple glow coming from her.

“What the hell,” she muttered as she turned her head away.

With her left hand she held onto the front of her shirt while with her right, she clawed at the back of her shirt. Soon she grabbed the bottom hem and looked back over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she made a shocked sound.

Along her back were eleven purple glowing dots connected with dark thin lines. Going from one arm to the other were five big dots in an arc. The two outer ones connected to two small dots and they, along with the three other big dots connected to a single big dot. A line connected that one to a small dot that sat a couple inched above where her pants sat. On either side of that dot were two lines, each leading to a big dot.

When Tome caught sight of it, the burning of her back immediately flared up. Tome let out a pained gasp and let go of her shirt, letting it fall back into place. She watched as the glow went from being dim to so bright it reflected off the obsidian mirror before going dim once again.

Tome felt an energy surround her suddenly. Her ears rang as the buzz from her dream came back, but it slowly faded away instead of forming into words.

Tome blinked as she connected the dots. “I really messed with something I shouldn't have didn't I...” she whispered. Tome felt around for her journal that she had dropped in her surprise. She flipped to a blank page in her journal. She quickly jotted down the things that she knew. She jotted down the vision or dream she had had, she still wasn't sure what it had been. She jotted down the things the voice in the dream had told her, a Warlock Pact, powers, a legendary Deity asleep in the center of the world, and the name Dark Gaia.

As soon as the words Dark Gaia had been written, a small magenta mist seeped from the page of the journal Tome had written it on. It floated into the air before shooting towards Tome and striking her in the chest.

Tome let out a gasp as she felt something suddenly run through her veins. It was an energy she didn't recognize but could easily guess was magic. It started out very noticeable and strong before quickly fading to a faint buzzing feeling, as if she had just down a coffee.

The sound of the flap of the tent opening caught Tome's attention and she looked up. Standing there was Rick. He was watching her concerned.

“Tome? Are you alright?” He asked.

Tome scrambled to her feet, turning to him so her back wasn't facing him or the mirror. “Oh! Yeah...yeah! I'm...I'm fine!” She gave him a nervous smile.

Rick eyed her. “Tome, you've been acting strange since we found you passed out. Perhaps you should have one of the doctors on site look at your head.”

Tome tensed up. “My head is fine!”

Rick frowned. “Josh and I didn't find any mold, but perhaps its a natural gas and if that's the case then we really need to put the dig on hold and get it check out by some professionals.”

Tome bit her bottom lip as she thought things over. Does she put the whole dig on hold over something that wouldn't be solved as easy as the others figured or does she lie and leave the dig. She let out a deep breath. “I've just been stressed recently. Things are going on with my parents and I worry about them. Perhaps it'd be better if I left for a little bit. I don't want you guys to stop the whole dig because I'm stressing myself out so much I get sick.”

Rick frowned. “Well, if you think that's best. If you're that worried about your parents, you should be with them. Go pack and you can leave in the morning. I'll have your pay ready for you when you come check out with me.”

Tome nodded her head. “Thank you Rick. I'm sorry I couldn't stay any longer.”

Rick offered her a smile. “We'll manage. Sure, one of our best researchers will be out, but you've got a family to take care of.”

Tome frowned. “Right, anyways I better get going,” she said. She quickly rushed out of the tent, trying to keep her back out of view of Rick and any other people she passed as she headed to the tent she was staying in with Aera and Rosie.

As soon as Tome entered the tent, she pulled her field jacket on to cover the faint glow. She looked up and paused when she caught sight of both Aera and Rosie staring at her. “Uh, hi?” Tome asked.

“You're done early,” Aera said.

“Yeah, is everything okay?” Rosie asked.

Tome tensed up as she looked at the two. “Uh....so...I'm leaving the dig...” Tome said. She tensed up as the two gasped.

“But why?” Aera asked.

“Health? I, uh, am...stressing myself with family matters and I guess its making me sick?” Tome lied.

Rosie nodded her head. “Yeah, getting sick enough that you faint would be bad. Well, you go home, take care of your folks, and when everything is good take a few jobs. I'm sure we'll run into each other again!”

Aera smiled. “If not, we'll come find you!”

Tome gave the two an awkward smile. “Yeah...okay.”

“When are you leaving?” Rosie asked.

“Tomorrow morning,” Tome said.

Aera hummed. “Well, we can help you out with your packing while we wait for our turns to go back into the cave!” She hopped up. “You didn't take out much so it'll be quick and then I can quiz you on languages! I won't be able to teach you while you're gone so you'll have to prove to me you will keep it up while separated!”

Tome's smile relaxed. “Alright, but we better start gathering my stuff now.”

The next morning, Tome left the dig. However, instead of heading home to check on her folks, she started researching and studying so she could figure out all that she could about a Deity named Dark Gaia.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the group made an ask blog on tumblr:
> 
> https://blue-roses-and-thorns.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you'd like to check it out, there you go.


End file.
